One Hell of a Year
by KoiinuNe
Summary: As school begins, an unwell Harry makes startling discoveries about the people he calls friends and about his enemies. This year, he will have to find out all the lies he, and everyone else, have been fed for years, even the ones about himself. M/M, Slash. DMHP TMRLM Adopted and heavily rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T, might go up

**Warnings:** slash, swearing

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the canon characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Story adopted from taylor-996 with changes belonging to me.

**A/N:** This story has the same general outline of the story it is adopted from. But some things have been changed. Because some of it has been changed, it took a while before I could decide where and how I wanted the story to go while also trying to keep taylor's ideas.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP   
><strong>

Chapter 1

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, stood alone on platform 93/4 an hour before the departure of the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross Station. The Dursley's usually dropped him off as late as possible but they had plans to visit a new restaurant and did not want Harry around longer than necessary. Harry was not peeved as he wanted to escape them as soon as possible. He looked around in an attempt to find his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger but failed to spot the lanky, red-headed boy and the bushy-haired girl. He sighed as he gave up his search and started to drag his trunk to the train and climb aboard. Harry located an empty compartment near the back where he usually was located. He sat by the window and propped his head against it as he shut his eyes.

He opened his eyes when the train whistled its imminent departure as the last few students rushed on board and settled down for the long trip. Harry waited for his friends to find him and grew impatient as fifteen minutes, then a half hour passed and still he saw no sign of them. He groaned as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head, his neck stiff from the impromptu nap. Restless Harry left the compartment in search of his friends.

In truth, Harry was a little edgy to be meeting with his friends again. The whole summer he had heard nothing from anyone. Not one owl from them, even for his birthday. He grew worried when he sent several letters with Hedwig and they came back unopened, Hedwig sometimes in disarray. After those couple of times he grew rather worried and had sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore to ask if anything had happened. Harry had received a fairly vague answer that everyone was fine and that for their safety, he should not spend any more time trying to contact anyone. It made him angry to think that something must have occurred for this restriction to take place and that he was being kept in the dark again. He did stop the letters though, as he did not want his friends to be in any danger.

Harry hurried along the corridors, eager to find his friends and share his odd summer with them. At first he had dreaded the summer after fifth year, but as he soon realised, he worried for nothing. It appeared that the Dursley's still remembered Sirius's threats and with him alive and healthy, the Dursley's had left him alone for the most part. Dudley had even stopped his Harry bullying, nodding at him in acknowledgement when he saw him instead of with a fist or a foot to trip him. He still had to do some chores but not from sun up to sun down like usual. This lag in chores though meant he had had a lot of time on his hands. His summer homework lay in his trunk, completed within a few weeks of summers' start. This left the rest of his summer holidays with huge amounts of time to spare.

He decided to visit the shopping centre, to change his tattered and baggy clothes style for something better. After he traded in the Gringotts money he had on hand for pounds, his first stop had been to get an eye exam and new glasses. He wanted to wait and see about magical fixes, but he was practically blind now. The new lenses he bought for himself came in a simple yet thick, black rectangular frame. He also got a trim so his hair did not look like a crow's nest but more of a planned messiness.

After that Harry went to get the main ingredient of his new look, clothes. It was a good thing the store had employees that acted as fashion consultants as well because he had no idea what he had been looking for exactly. The shirts that the woman had picked out came in dark colours mostly, some with light-colored oriental patterns and some just plain. The trousers were mostly black or dark blue khakis or jeans. He didn't know or care if the clothing classified as a specific style or not, just happy that they fit. The way the helper and other store employees and patrons were regarding him, he guessed he also looked great in them.

With the little money he had left, Harry ended his shopping spree by getting a lip piercing, a small dark green ring on the right side of his bottom lip. He had to admit he looked smashing and hoped his friends liked the new him. He stopped at a sweet shop to stock up and even grabbed some for Dudley. They were not going to be best friends but he could at least make a small step toward being on better terms.

He checked every compartment as he continued to search for his friends. On the way he passed Luna who seemed to be nodding at a wall as if it was talking to her. She turned for a brief moment to say hello to him and then went back to the wall. Strange, but not nearly as strange as the looks the few people he encountered were sending his way. Weary would have to be the best word and it made him nervous.

He found his friends in a compartment closer to the front than they usually sat. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean sat inside, Ron near the window on the left with Hermione and then Ginny near the door. From the window to the door on the right sat Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Everyone was chatting about something and as he looked at Ron's angry face and the worried glances being sent back and forth, it was about something that had them all fidgety. His worries that something happened over the summer came back as Harry slid the compartment door open with a concerned face.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Harry looked around, growing a little more worried when everyone just murmured in reply and some of them avoided his eyes.

Ron face grew red and he prepared to say something when Hermione grabbed and squeezed his hand. It must have hurt since Ron grimaced and turned toward the window as Hermione turned to Harry, giving him a tight smile.

"H-hey Harry," she faltered nervously before she cleared her throat. "Sorry, we found Neville, Dean, and Seamus up front and sat with them. And, well, after last year, we thought you would like a little space to think things over. Sorry there's no space left. How about we talk later okay?"

Hermione said in a rush as she stood up. Harry was kept at the threshold of the compartment by Hermione standing in front of him. She gave him an awkward pat on his shoulder while she nudged him backward.

"Al-alright…" Harry trailed off as Hermione gave a little wave and then shut the door in his face. He felt lost for some reason and as a wave of dizziness assaulted him, he hurried back to his compartment.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP   
><strong>

"Awkward." Dean drew out after Hermione checked that Harry had left then cast a silencing charm and sat back down between Ron and Ginny.

"I thought you said that he wouldn't come looking for you?" Ginny hissed as she turned to Hermione.

"I said he might not try to find us, not that he would not. He can be stubborn at times though." Hermione said as she frowned.

"A-a-a-are you s-s-sure?" Neville stuttered out. He blushed when everyone looked his way in confusion. He cleared his throat and looked to Ron in particular. "About what we talked about before? That he's-that Harry's going mad?"

"The evidence all points that way. When he came back from the tournament in fourth year claiming that Voldemort was back and with Cedric's body I think he might have cracked then. He didn't say much of anything about Voldemort throughout last year. And then he dragged us along to the ministry because of a dream, almost killing us. Even Professor Dumbledore says he's having a hard time believing Harry. The headmaster wants us to watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything damaging. He was a little too quiet for the professor last year and he wouldn't worry for nothing right?" Hermione explained while Ron nodded beside her.

Everyone mumbled as they took all this in, though one person still had doubts. For some reason, they wanted to form their own opinion based on their own observations and interactions with Harry. They considered themselves to have the perfect vantage point to observe too. And even if he was going mad, they wanted to be there for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** mentions of male/male action, swearing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

thoughts = _italics_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP   
><strong>

Chapter 2

A few hours later the train slowed to a stop in the village. He pulled his robes tighter around himself and climbed off the train. By the end of the train ride, Harry's headache had evolved into a severe migraine. As entered the swarm of students on the platform he winced at the noise. He was ready to drop from the sheer amount of noise and people bustling around him. He pushed his way through the crowd as he headed to where the coaches were located. He was sure his friends had already departed as they had been on the end of the train near the coaches.

As he emerged from the crowd and stood close to a coach, he froze at the sight of the creatures in front of the wagons. He looked around, trying to see if anyone else reacted to them and saw Luna waving at them. He shook his head after another glance in her direction and went on in search of an empty coach. After several minutes his search ended as he found an empty one near the end. He climbed inside, pulled his hood forward and laid his head back in an attempt to relax the stampede in his head.

A few minutes later the coach door opened and several students piled inside and sat down. Harry shifted his face away from them. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment and hoped the others would leave him alone for the rest of the ride. He hoped they didn't talk too loud either.

"Did you see that half-blood hanging all over the Weasel like that? Disgusting," the aristocratic voice of Draco Malfoy drawled as soon as the door closed.

Gagging noises sounded from another occupant and the deep voice of Blaise Zabini answered, "How could you not see them? They were basically flaunting it. At least we don't have to see them act like they don't like each other anymore. Although I still feel that gouging my eyes out is the best course of action right now."

"I wonder where Potter disappeared to. I didn't see him with the rest of the Golden trio like usual. Oh, maybe they had a fight over Granger? " Pansy Parkinson cried gleefully.

"You guys don't pay much attention to your surroundings do you?" Harry asked in an irritated voice as he turned to face them and pulled down his hood. _It was only a matter of time before Hermione and Ron got together, but to hear something like this from other people?_

"We pay plenty of attention to our surroundings. We just prefer not to care if it's not a professor around." Blaise stated as he shrugged.

"Potter? What happened to you? You're looking rather pale there." Draco asked as he ran a critical eye up and down Harry's body as his robe fell open to reveal his new clothes. He had to admit, he liked what he saw.

"I decided to change my appearance a bit. And as for being pale, I'm fine. Not that it's any of your business anyway Malfoy." Harry bit out. Another wave of dizziness struck and Harry started to inhale in deep breathes.

"What's wrong with you? Draco's right, you look right peaky. I'll hex you if you throw up in here," threatened Pansy as she inched away from the sickly pale boy.

"It's nothing. Just a little dizziness that's all." Harry clutched his head as his headache grew worse. He laid back against the seat trying to keep from vomiting.

It was quiet as the coach started to slow down in front of the castle. As soon as the coach stopped completely, the Slytherins piled out. Harry took one step down from the coach before he gave a moan and fell forward.

"Merlin!" Draco cried out in surprise as the Gryffindor started to tumble down the coach steps. Draco rushed to catch him before he hit the ground. He shook him for a moment, putting his hand over Harry's forehead. He sighed and turned to his worried friends.

"Blaise, Pansy go on ahead. I'll take him to the hospital wing." Draco said before positioning Harry bridal style in his arms. The boy felt light, his slender frame giving him a softer look. He sure had changed over the summer.

_Cuter. _Draco thought before shaking his head. _Not the time for thoughts like that._ He scolded himself and then took off toward the castle.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

Severus stood to the side at the entrance of Hogwarts as he oversaw that the older students didn't cause trouble. He spotted Blaise and Pansy go by without Draco. He raised an eyebrow at that since those three were like the Golden Trio, inseparable. The last few stranglers went in before he spotted Draco. Both Severus' eyebrows raised in surprise as he made his way toward Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"He looked out of it and pale on the ride here and he just fainted as he descended the coach. I caught him before he hit the ground. I was taking him to the hospital wing." Draco said in answer to the implied question.

Severus nodded in reply before casting a diagnostic spell. His eyes narrowed slightly and he cast a different spell. He then cast a levitation spell on Harry.

"I will take him to the hospital wing. You go to the great hall. Take care of any new Slytherins. Make sure they do not embarrass the house."

Draco hesitated for a small moment, before he gave a minuscule nod and headed off toward the Great Hall.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

"Poppy, you have a patient. Mr. Malfoy apparently caught him when he fainted."

"My, a patient already? This must be a record." Madame Pomfrey said as she turned around to face Severus. "Mr. Potter? Well, set him down over there"

Severus did as she asked, setting Harry in a bed further down that Pomfrey had pointed toward. Pomfrey moved over so she could examine Harry. She cast a diagnostic spell and frowned, then cast a longer spell. Her frown deepened. She turned to Severus who gives her a minuscule nod.

"How odd," she muttered. "Please fetch the headmaster."

Severus left the ward with a backward glance.

Several minutes later Harry groggily opened his eyes. He knew that ceiling – it belonged to one of his least favorite places. He groaned. He felt disoriented and his head pounded fiercely at the moment. _Well, at least I don't feel like throwing up anymore._

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" Harry turned to find Madame Pomfrey off to his right.

"Like my head wants to explode."

Poppy nodded before she moved toward her potions supplies. She returned with a small bottle of yellow liquid and passed it to him. "Here, drink this. It should help with that headache."

A foul smell reached Harry's nose as he uncorked the bottle. He pinched his nose closed and downed the liquid in one gulp. He made a face in disgust before he turned to the healer.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Malfoy says he caught you when you collapsed and then ran into Professor Snape on his way here. Can you tell me what happened? Have you felt this way before? And for how long Mr. Potter?" the medi-witch inquired.

Harry sighed and leaned back against his pillows again as he gathered his thoughts. "I've been getting dizzy and nauseas over the years, but it became worse near the beginning of summer. The headaches as well grew worse. I thought it had something to do with my scar, but I don't get visions or anything."

He paused in thought, "You said Malfoy tried to help me? Are you sure he didn't do anything to me?"

"Mr. Malfoy has been rather decent lately. So I'll believe him until I see otherwise. Now, try and relax a little. The headmaster should be here soon."

Harry just nodded as she hustled around the hospital and along the way gathered and checked various potions. He didn't think he'd be able to rest. He closed his eyes to drown out the light and wait for the headmaster and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

Draco dabbed at his mouth with a napkin as he finished his meal. He gazed around the Great Hall and noticed many almost finished as well.

The hall doors flew open and Severus walked up to the head table. He talked quickly with the headmaster before Dumbledore nodded and stood. He took a few minutes to rehash the rules and then wished everyone a good night and year. Then Severus and Dumbledore strode toward the entrance. Before he left Severus met Draco's gaze and gave a slight nod.

A short while later Snape arrived back at the medical wing with Dumbledore.

"Now, what seems to be the problem Poppy?" the headmaster questioned as he walked closer to Harry's bedside.

"Albus I believe Harry has some kind of seal on him. The kind added years ago, maybe as a child. Only a blood relative or someone rather powerful could have put it on him. It's blocking his power and any inheritance he might get and needs to be opened. But it is so embedded that the process could be dangerous. Mr. Potter said he's been feeling nauseas and dizzy for some time and it worsened after last year."

"A seal? Are you sure Poppy?"

"I also sensed something restrained about his magic when I diagnosed him. How are we able to sense it now?" Severus added.

"It seems to have cracked. Considering all Mr. Potter has done over the years, I'm surprised it did not fracture sooner." Poppy stated.

"How odd," the headmaster mused as he stroked his beard. "I never thought Lily would do such a thing. She must have had a good reason I suppose. Now I guess we should consider ways to safely take the seal off."

_Odd. I don't think Lily would ever do such a thing_. Severus furrowed his brows furthur at the mention of removing the seal. There were very few safe and legal ways to take a seal off that Severus knew of since a sudden surge in someone's power whether they were prepared or not for it, could cause extreme pain or damage. _Well we cannot decide much without Potter_.

"Well, we cannot decide much else without Mr. Potter." Poppy said as if reading Severus' mind. She handed him a piece of parchment. "Severus, if you wouldn't mind brewing some more of these potions for me? I believe Mr. Potter will need them."

"I'll see if I can find some books for Harry to read that could help explain more about the seals," Dumbledore said and then turned to Severus. "Severus my boy, see if you have any family books that could be of service to us."

"I'll see what I can do for you Headmaster. Madame Pomfrey, I'll begin these potions immediately."

All three looked toward sleeping boy before Severus headed on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** slash, swearing

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

thoughts = _italics_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP   
><strong>

Chapter 3

Harry was slowly dragged from the depths of sleep. He saw the ceiling and his hope of not being in the hospital wing was dashed. He really wanted it to be a dream. He groaned as he realized he was probably still in the hospital because something could be wrong with him. He turned to the right and saw the headmaster standing with Madame Pomfrey alongside his bed and talking in hushed whispers. Something serious must have happened to him him if the nurse had to call on Professor Dumbledore.

He tried to speak to get their attention and started to cough. Pomfrey came over quickly handing him the glass of water on bedside table. He gulped it down and cleared his throat then turned his attention back to those in front of him. For a moment no one spoke.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. The obvious worry etched into their faces didn't startle him as much as he thought. What did worry him though was that no matter how bad something got, Dumbledore's eyes always had that brilliant sparkle in their depths. Now however no sign of the twinkle could be seen.

Poppy Pomfrey glanced over at the headmaster for a moment and received a small nod in some sort of confirmation.

"Mr. Potter - Harry - we have something of importance to tell you. It is relatively serious but, know we are still looking for the best possible ways to undue this. Harry, it seems you have a magical seal on you and you've had if for a long time. I'm only able to detect it now because it has weakened."

Complete silence filled the room as Harry started at the nurse for a moment.

"What-what kind of seal? What does it do? Why is it there?" Harry stuttered out.

"We're not entirely sure what kind of seal but we do know that it only affects your magic. The seal seems to have suffered a major magical jolt or it was gradual at first and was worn down enough that I can detect it now. The amount of power that your seal contains appears to have surged up and caused your recent spell in the carriages. Sort of like a muggle power surge that can sometimes fry the socket." Pomfrey explained.

"Tell me," Pomfrey continues, "have you had any major magical damage, any stimulation done to you that might have advanced the eroding process?"

"I…It could have been the Cruciatus Curse." Harry murmured after some thought, still a bit stunned.

"What? What do you mean dear boy?" Dumbledore prodded gently.

Looking at them, Harry explained what he thought. "It had to be at the graveyard with Voldemort and the other Death Eaters after the third task. Voldemort cast the curse on me twice before he gave me my wand to duel. The energy from the curses could have done it I think. I felt a lot more tired all last year and throughout the summer. But I also couldn't seem to sleep either. I didn't make the connection between the curse and my fatigue because after the graveyard and last year with…Sirius…I just figured all my emotions were finally catching up with me. And that all the headaches and dizzy spells were due to lack of sleep."

"Well, that could be the cause. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and me are researching some methods to safely take off the seal and will need you to think about the options we give you. And you'll need to decide as soon as possible. These surges are happening faster and more often and will become dangerous." Pomfrey touched Harry on the arm gently before she turned away with a nod. "Now, it's getting late and you need to get some rest dear."

"I'm feeling better now. If it's alright with you can I head up to Gryffindor Tower? I think I'll sleep better in my own bed. If I feel any worse, I'll come back here, promise." Harry said as he finished in a rush. He hoped she said yes as he sat up and pleaded with her with his eyes.

Poppy scrutinized him before giving a terse nod. "Alright Mr. Potter, but if you even feel the least bit dizzy or feel any pain, you better be back here immediately. Do you understand me?" She stressed giving Harry a stern look.

"Well, it looks like everything is settled for now. Off you go Harry my boy. Oh and Harry, the Gryffindor password is _**Rugitus Leonis**_." the headmaster said as Harry got out of bed started to reach for his glasses and wand.

Harry gave a quick nod and quickly walked out of the hospital wing. As he walked toward the dormitory his stomach rumbled. He rubbed his belly as he realized he had missed the Welcoming Feast and had not eaten since supper the night before. He took a quick detour and headed for the kitchens to grab a bite to eat. He arrived at the entrance to the kitchens in a few minutes and tickled the portrait's pear to get it to open. He walked through the threshold and a few seconds after entering the kitchens, an elf collided into his leg and nearly knocked him over.

"Hello Dobby. How was your summer holiday?" Harry asked when he finished laughing at the elf's enthusiastic greeting. He then proceeded to laugh again as he took in Dobby's current attire. He wore mismatched socks, one being red and polka dotted and the other purple with yellow stripes. The sweater he wore was a burnt orange color and he wore a blue and green spotted necktie. The little elf grabbed his hand and led him further into the warm kitchens toward the tables in the back. It was after supper and most of the activity in the kitchen involved cleaning and getting ingredients ready for the next day. As Harry walked through the kitchens many of the elves stopped what they were doing to bow low and welcome him. He spotted Winky off in a corner and although she still seemed dejected, her clothing was looking a lot cleaner. Harry turned back around to pay attention to Dobby who continued to talk along the way.

"… happy to see Harry Potter sir! Dobby summer wonderful Harry Potter! How was Harry Potter's holiday?" He came to a stop at one of the empty tables and practically forced Harry to take a seat. "Harry Potter sir is wanting foods and drinks?" the elf questioned and Harry barely nodded yes to the last question before the elf left to prepare a late supper.

Dobby returned in a few minutes with a plate _of __**meat and two veg**_. Harry started to eat and after swallowing mouthfuls of food answered Dobby's earlier question.

"My summer was okay, if a bit boring. I have to say, I'm glad to be back here at Hogwarts. I really missed this place. Thank you for the food Dobby."

"Harry Potter sir is not needing to thank me sir! Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter sir!" The elf said as he nodded emphatically. Harry grinned at the elf's antics and returned to his food while Dobby continued to talk about what was happening in the world of the house elves from a lost oven mitt to a new recipe for treacle tarts to Winky.

Harry finished with a glass of butterbeer and a rub of his stomach. He glanced down at the plates in front of him before they vanished with a snap of Dobby's fingers. "I must have been hungrier than I realized. Thanks again for the food Dobby. I 'll come back to visit soon when I can."

Harry stood from the table and stretched as he patted his stomach again. He walked toward the entrance with Dobby on his heels. The other elves again stopped what they were doing to wish him a restful night as he left the kitchens and finally headed toward the dormitory.

"Good night Harry Potter sir!" Dobby cried and waved wildly at Harry before returning to the kitchens.

Harry chuckled feeling better than he had in a long time. He made his way further through the castle and several minutes later stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. He cleared his throat loudly to wake her from her sleep. She woke with a start and glared down at Harry before she covered her mouth to yawn.

"Do you know how late it is young man? Almost midnight!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry. Can I give you the password?" Harry asked in a soft, polite voice.

She glared for a second longer before another yawn took over. "Password?"

Harry sighed in relief and said the password. He strode into the common room after the Fat Lady nodded in reply and swung the portrait open.

The common room appeared deserted which he thought odd. He figured Hermione and Ron would have waited up for him to question him about his whereabouts. He didn't know why he felt so disappointed when most of the time their nagging drove him mad. He let out a deep sigh, the day's events catching up to him. He started making his way across the common room toward the boy's dormitory when he noticed someone over by the fireplace.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone was up still. How are you Neville?"

Startled, Neville almost dropped the herbology book he was reading. He gave a weak smile and his knuckles turned white from the grip he had on his book. He gave an imperceptible nod to himself like he had decided on something and then turned to look at Harry in the eye.

"Ye-ye-yes, I'm still up. I felt jittery for some reason and couldn't sleep. Where were you at? Is everything okay? I-I didn't see you at the Welcoming Feast."

Harry moved closer to the fireplace before he answered.

"I wasn't feeling too well and had to take a trip to the hospital. In the process I probably broke a school record or something."

Neville chuckled under his breath and as he continued to look at Harry he gave another nod and stood up.

"My nervous seems to be better after that bit of reading and I'm feeling tired now. I think I can sleep now. How about we head up together?"

Harry nodded and they headed up the stairs. They quietly talked about the upcoming school year and anything else they could think of on their way to the dorms, with Neville commenting on his lip ring. Exhausted they said good night in the room and Harry quickly changed into his pyjamas. He climbed into bed and almost instantly succumbed to the fatigue of the day, his last thought being that of the seal that was put on him and how and why it got there in the first place.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

_**Rugitus Leonis**_: Roar of the Lion in Latin

_**Meat and two veg: **_a typical British dinner served with meat and two boiled vegetables, one usually potatoes covered in a gravy made from the meat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** possible male/male intimacy, possible swearing

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns these toys. I'm just playing with them.

**A/N:** Thank you to all who have story/author alerted or gave favorites, and reviewed this story! I continue to be amazed at the support this story is getting. Thanks again!

_Italics = _thoughts

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP   
><strong>

Chapter 4

Harry woke up late the next morning. He turned over, prepared to sleep through the rest of breakfast if he had to, for a little more sleep. He had slept better and deeper than he had in a long time and didn't want to get out of bed. But it was the first day of lessons and he figured he should probably eat something. His instincts were telling him he had Potions first thing that day and he needed all the energy he could get for that lesson.

He rolled out of bed with reluctance and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. He put on one of his dark grey, long sleeved shirts and some black trousers before putting on his Hogwarts robes. He stopped by his bed to grab his bag and then started the trip to the Great Hall. He did not run into anyone on the way and if he had, he was too distracted to engage in any form of conversation. He was still thinking of what he discovered yesterday and he was looking forward to his friends interrogating him all about it. Hermione would probably be in the library before the day was out, dragging a reluctant Ron along. Harry chuckled at that thought as he imagined Ron complaining about being in the library on the first day of lessons. He entered the Great Hall a moment later and walked toward the Gryffindor table. As he got closer he noticed the table was quieter than normal for Gryffindor during mealtimes.

"Morning guys." Harry greeted as he sat down facing the other houses, Hermione to his right, and Ron sitting right in front of Hermione close to the ends of the table. He started piling food onto his plate and before he took a bite out of his bacon and sausage bap he asked, "How was your holidays?"

Those settled around him gave mumbled replies before distracting themselves in their food. Others further down avoided his gaze and those who didn't offered strained smiles and greetings.

"Guys?" Harry asked uneasily after he swallowed his food. He shot a questioning look around the table at his fellow Gryffindor housemates. Hermione wiped at her mouth with a napkin and cleared her throat before turning towards Harry.

"Good morning Harry. We have quite a bit to catch up on I think." Hermione said as she spied the clothing under his half –closed robes. She leaned in closer to him. "Sorry about the others. Everyone went to bed somewhat late. Now, where were you yesterday? We didn't see you at the carriages or the Welcoming Feast. You cannot skip the beginning of the school year like that. It sets a bad precedent for the rest of the year and I for one will not help you with your homework if you don't plan on starting the school year right."

Harry smiled at her fondly, glad that whatever that awkwardness was had passed. "Relax I have a good reason for that. I mostly remember the carriage ride, some dizziness and then waking up to Madame Pomfrey. It has to be some sort of record for earliest admittance to the hospital wing. I need to talk to you and Ron about why I was there in private."

He looked over at Ron who still hadn't said anything, busy stuffing his face. Hermione must have kicked Ron in the leg under the table because the next second there was a yelp from him and some flying food. Hermione gave him a pointed look when he glanced up. Ron shot a brief glance at Harry before he swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry mate. I was a bit preoccupied there. Felt like I was starving and you know me and food right?"

"Yeah," Harry said in a drawn out tone. He was getting that weird vibe again and he didn't know why he kept getting them, especially around his friends. He shook it off and continued, "Oh yeah, what went on this summer holiday? For some reason, Professor Dumbledore said I shouldn't contact you. It has only been a day, but I haven't heard of anything major happening. I haven't had a chance to read the Prophet or anything either."

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it. She opened her mouth again then looked up and saw Professor McGonagall headed their way. She seemed relieved that the professor interrupted them as she handed out their schedules. Professor McGonagall walked away after giving Harry a small nod and small. He set his schedule down without a glance, determined to eat a little more. All around him his housemates started to leave, some heading back up to the houses to receive missing school supplies and others deciding to head to their lessons early. Ron finished wolfing down some more food and then mumbled something before taking off as well. Harry stared after him, confused, before turning to look at Hermione who had just stood up as well. She lightly patted Harry's hand and gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry Harry. Everyone is still tired and preoccupied with the upcoming school year. Give them time to adjust to the new term alright?" Hermione then turned around and hurried after Ron.

Harry sighed before picking up his schedule and taking a look. He groaned. He wasn't upset that he had Potions first, as he had guessed that. Harry groaned at the fact that it was double Potions with the Slytherins. He puts his elbow on the table and drops his face into his palm with a heavy sigh. Harry uses his other hand to get a few more bites in before he succumbs to playing with the remaining food on his plate. He stares around at the other emptying tables before looking back at Gryffindor. He spots Neville as he stands up and catches his eye. Neville gives him a smile and a wave before heading for the entrance doors. Harry tries to finish a little more on his plate before he grabs his bag and heads to Potions.

He arrives with some of the stranglers and takes a seat close to the back of the room, a few seats open around him. He noticed Ron and Hermione sitting up close to the front along with a good portion of other Gryffindor students. He supposed being semi-isolated was a good idea as he wanted to try his hardest to stay off Snape's radar so that he wouldn't fail too horrifically this year.

The chamber door clicked shut just as the last student made it to his seat and Snape strode through his office door. Snape took a slow look around at the students with a sneer on his face. His eyes flashed to Harry but otherwise made no move to insult him. The roll was pulled out and he started calling out names as he started the lesson. The potion master then waved his wand and put the potion instructions on the board. The potion, _**Shërim Lëkurë**_, was from the end of last year and only required one person to complete, lucky for him.

Harry flipped open the textbook belonging to the half-blood prince and then headed toward the ingredients closet to gather what he needed. On his way out someone bumped into him and a few of the jars in his arms hit the ground. Harry mumbled an apology before trying to maneuver to pick the jars up. A pale hand in his peripheral beat him to it, picking everything up. He looked up to see Draco Malfoy holding the ingredients.

"Come on Potter. I'll help you take these to your station." He didn't wait for a reply before turning around and heading to Harry's seat.

Harry was stunned, and hurried to follow, arriving as Draco turned to leave from his area. "Thanks Malfoy." He muttered.

"They're only potions ingredients Potter," Draco answered and quirked a slender eyebrow. He shook his head a little and Harry noticed how the light caught in his hair.

_Kill the thought Harry; you've been doing well all this time. _He tore his eyes away with difficulty, turning his attention to his textbook before he replied.

"For last night, thanks." Harry said with a nod. Draco stared at him for a brief moment before heading back for his ingredients. Harry glanced up, gazing after Draco before shaking his head. He thought he heard Draco say 'you're welcome.'

The next few hours went by smoothly as he worked on his potion with the modified instructions from his textbook. For once, with his concentration aimed toward the completion of his potion and no one close enough to mess with him, it looked like the potion would turn out well. He finished the potion early and just as he put the cap on a bottled sample, a loud bang echoed through the room. Harry turned around to see Neville whose potion had blown up. Snape looked ready to murder the Gryffindor, but before he could even say anything, a dark cloud emerged from the cauldron along with a smell quite like rotten eggs, wet dog, and oranges. Severus shouted at them to leave the room before he turned to clear the air of the smell.

Harry's head was pounding as he placed his completed potion on Snape's desk. He quickly finished cleaning up his station area before he grabbed his bag and followed the rest of the students out into the hallways. Harry fell behind as he stopped to make sure he had everything. As he started to walk again, he's steps became more unsteady. A few feet from the next corner his legs gave out. On the way down, his hand scraped on the wall from trying to catch himself and his knees throbbed from the hit they took on the cobble floor. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. It didn't seem to help at all. Harry remembered what Madame Pomfrey said about coming back if he didn't feel well and he pushed himself up off the ground. With the wall as support, he took a few more steps before everything suddenly went black.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

Draco gave a small wave to Professor Snape on his way out of the schoolroom. He had stayed behind to help with the cleanup from Longbottom's mess. He sighed as he turned around and stated to walk. He stopped almost immediately, for just at the end of the corridor lay a student. Draco rushed over to check the student and noticed that the boy, Potter, emitted a pulsing heat. He ignored it for now, checking to see if he was still breathing. _Good, there's a pulse and he's not seriously injured, but he is a lot paler._

Draco stood back up and rushed back into the Potion's room. "Severus! Come quickly, I need your help. Potter's outside motionless on the floor!"

Severus pulled his emergency kit out of his robes as the two of them made their way to the fallen body. Snape also checked to see if he was breathing and for other injuries while Draco watched close by, a familiar emotion starting in the pit of his stomach.

"We'll head to the hospital wing. You come too, Draco. Depending on what Poppy says, I might need you there to help fetch me some other potions." Snape ordered.

Draco observed as Severus cast a levitation spell on Harry, elevating his head and turning him sideways so his feet and head adopted a bridal style pose. He caught a flash of something in Snape's dark eyes that was familiar to him yet foreign at the same time.

The walk to the wing was done in silence and they didn't run into anyone on the way. As the hospital doors came into view, Draco finally realised why the emotion in Severus' eyes was familiar yet alien to see. It was a look Draco had seen only directed at him: concern.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

A near silent groan escaped the sick boy as they neared the Hospital Wing. His eyelids fluttered half-open to look at the man walking above him. "P-professor?" He muttered, confused.

"Rest Potter. We're almost to the hospital wing." Snape said in an almost soothing voice. Harry blinked at him slowly and gave a small nod in acknowledgement before he dropped his head back and passed out again. Draco raised an eyebrow at Severus as he watched the interaction. Snape gave a small shake of his head at his godson. "Later, Draco."

They entered the hospital wing a few moments later and almost immediately were intercepted by Madame Pomfrey.

"Potion's lessons was about to end when that twat Longbottom destroyed the assignment we were working on. I don't know if it was Longbottom's potion, but I found Potter outside a little ways from the schoolroom on the ground. I went back for Professor Snape's help and we brought him here right away." Draco explained before Pomfrey could open her mouth.

The elderly woman clucked her tongue as she led the men further inside. "Place him on that bed over there. The poor dear, I told him he should stay and rest another day. What type of potion were they working on specifically?" she asked turning to Snape.

"Just a simple fifth year healing potion _**Shërim Lëkurë**_. It shouldn't have been too damaging, but knowing Longbottom he probably turned it into poison." Severus answered.

The matron shook her head before she shooed them away and started to work on Harry. Draco turned to face Severus, a question in his eyes.

"Is this later?" he asked in a soft voice, referring to Snape's earlier behavior.

"No, I will explain when we are in private. For now, I believe you have lunch to attend to, as do I. Meet me in my rooms after your lessons end." Severus said, and without another word, the Potion's master strode out the door, his robes billowing behind him.

Draco raised another eyebrow as he left. He spared one last look in Harry's direction before he followed the professor's orders and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP   
><strong>

_**Shërim Lëkurë**_**:** Irish for healing the skin, according to google translate.

Please let me know if you find any grammar mistakes. I reread and edited this like three times but who knows.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: possible male/male intimacy, possible swearing

Disclaimer: JKR owns these toys. I'm just playing with them.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, story/author favs and alerts! Alright, over a 1000 words longer than last chapter, according to word anyway, so enjoy!

'_Italics' = _thoughts

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Chapter 5

Draco walked swiftly to Severus's room after his last class. He stopped in front of the door, straightened himself, and then knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened to the potion's master. Severus gestured for him to come in and he did with a quiet word of thanks, heading to his usual seat.

Draco bounced minutely in his chair and Severus hardly sat down before he demanded in a rush, "Alright Severus, you said you would tell me the reason behind your uncharacteristic interaction with Potter earlier."

"Calm yourself Draco. I won't tell you anything if you keep acting like a hyper child." Severus reprimanded and he leaned back in his chair, indicating his resolve not to continue until his godson did just that.

Draco settled himself with a pout and a mumbled 'fine.'

Severus let out a silent sigh before calling for a house elf and asking her to bring some tea and_** biscuits**_. The elf popped away with a nod and a few moments later the items popped onto the table in between them. Severus made them both a cup of tea, took some sips, and then started.

"I guess I should start with some background information. During my school years, I was best friends with a woman named Lily Evans."

Draco's eyes widened a little and he almost opened his mouth but Severus silenced him with a gesture. Once he saw Draco settled down again, he continued.

"I know what you must think and you will have questions, but just let me explain things first. I may have hated Potter, but Lily was different. She was my friend before Hogwarts. After we came to Hogwarts and went into separate houses, she did not care about the house rivalry matter and remained my friend. In all senses, Lily was my best friend besides your own father Draco. Near the end of our fifth year, we had a huge falling out and we never spoke to each other again. It was several years later though that Lily tried to contact me. I still don't know why, but she wanted to talk. This was around the time that a certain prophecy came to light.

I was already a Death Eater then and when Potter found out about her contacting me, he put a stop to it. After the Potters died, Dumbledore had me promise to protect Harry. I was reluctant at first, unsure why I had to with the Dark Lord gone. I did eventually agree though, as I felt that I owed it to Lily for my part in her death. No matter how much I hated James Potter, I made sure to keep that promise, all while maintaining my cover. And over the years, I stopped seeing Harry as just a copy of Potter and saw him as Harry. I realized Harry was nothing like his arrogant father and more like his mother, making it easier to want to protect him. And in time, start to worry for him."

Severus took several sips and after a few more moments of silence asked, "Is that going to be sufficient enough information for you Draco?"

Draco gave him a slow nod before staring into his cup of tea. He heated it with a charm before taking a few mouthfuls. "Yes, thank you. But you don't seem worried about me finding out that you are a spy, for which side, I'm unsure of still."

"I've known for a while that you might have had doubts about your own loyalties. Even I have had doubts and questions over the past decade."

They fell into another silence, each nibbling on the biscuits and pouring another cup of tea. Draco's face was thoughtful as he gazed at Severus.

"I guess all the hostility and insults directed at Harry during lessons is just for appearances?"

"Some of the insults are, but most are not. Just because I'm trying to protect him does not mean he is not an irritant. And I will not coddle him when it comes to his academics. It is the same with you, Draco. Your work is done with excellence so I let some things slide."

"So what's your excuse with Granger?"

"Do I really need an excuse with Ms. Granger?" Severus asked with an eye roll. Draco grinned at him before Severus's face turned serious again. "Now, Draco. I'm going to tell you what's going on with Potter. I'm only telling you this so you can help me. This year, I think I'll need some extra eyes…"

Draco nodded with a solemn look and leaned closer to listen.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next day Draco and Severus walked into the infirmary with several potions and supplies to refill Poppy's stores and a few odd ones needed for Harry and other patients with special maladies. Pomfrey came over to take the items from Draco and then she and Severus went off to put the potions away. Draco walked over to where Harry was resting. He moved the curtain aside a little to find him asleep still. He sat in the chair by the bed, gazing at Harry for a while before he shook his head and turned back around to gaze around the hospital wing. He let his eyes linger on Severus, still mulling over what he was told and asked to do.

A few minutes later Harry opened his eyes and just as fast shut them against the light. At least his head was not in as much pain as earlier. He became more aware from the voices he heard around him. He peeked through his eyelashes, noticed the parted curtain, two figures close to his bed and another farther away.

"…co remember." Snape's dry voice said as it penetrated the fog in Harry's head.

"I know," the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy said with a pout. Harry clenched his jaw in order not to snigger at Malfoy's tone.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Severus said in an impatient tone.

"Yes, yes. After our talk I gathered some help from those I truly trust to help me keep an eye out for Potter. Don't look at me like that Severus. I couldn't have done it all by myself. I didn't tell them why and that you were the one that said we had to protect Potter. You can keep up appearances in class better that way." Draco said in a serious tone.

Harry laid still, eyes wide. He didn't know what to make of what he just heard. The news surprised him greatly. He had heard and seen that Snape hated his father, so why would he try to protect him?

Though it did make sense of some of the things Snape had done over the years. The incident in first year came to mind, when Quirrel jinxed his broom and Snape tried to keep him from falling. The time in third was another, _**when Snape jumped in front of Remus**_ on that full moon to protect him and his friends. He had actually been willing to risk his life to protect them, which seemed out of character for Snape to do. And he even (somewhat) defended him and kept him from getting into a ton of trouble with the minister at the end of third year. He had also alerted Dumbledore about his vision last year about…Sirius- and kept him from getting killed.

"Potter? You're awake I see. How are you feeling?" Malfoy asked in a neutral tone. He seemed to guess that Harry had awoken during their talk, yet wasn't sure when.

Harry's face turned a little red at being caught. He gave a half smile before he sat up and put his glasses on. He rubbed at his stiff neck and glanced at the two. "Better actually. Did you bring me back here again?"

"Yes, well, we both did this time." Draco said with a nod. "I found you just on the ground at the end of the corridor from Potions. I thought to leave you there, but I figured it would be more torturous to bring you here. And as we know, torturing you _is_ my job." Draco finished with a straight face. Harry would have thought he was actually serious if not for the hint of playfulness in his voice that gave him away.

Harry's eyes widened slightly at the Slytherin's playfulness. '_Guess what I overheard just now was not just me being addlebrained.' _

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes at the two in front of him. Before he could respond, Madame Pomfrey came into view. She made a disapproving noise at the Slytherins and Harry before she ran some tests on him to make sure everything was satisfactory. She then dug into her apron and pulled out a piece of parchment which she handed to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, these seem to be the best options we found for you and your…" she glances over at Draco who shrugs at her. "…your problem. It has been less than twenty-four hours and you've had two spells. We are going to need an answer as soon as possible if they continue to be this frequent."

Harry looked over it trying to ignore the Slytherins still standing nearby. "I don't understand. They seem to be the same idea."

Draco reached out and tugged the parchment from Harry before anyone could protest. His eyes narrowed as he read through the options.

"These are all suggestions from professor Dumbledore and yourself Madame Pomfrey?" Draco inquires as he hands the list to Severus.

"Well, the headmaster has been the only one with time so far. Surprisingly, Mr. Potter's not the only one trying to break the record of how early they can be admitted into the hospital wing so I haven't had much time to research solutions." Poppy said as she gestured to the few occupied beds far away from them.

"These incantations all have someone who acts as a sort of fail safe for Potter. The other person is able to reduce or increase his magic at will anytime they feel like it." Draco stated as he looked over at Severus.

"I've managed to research some solutions. I've just starting reading about some potions that could help with this problem and so far, they have not mentioned someone being in complete control of Mr. Potter's power in safe guarding him; though the better options involve familial connections. I'll need more time though." Severus injected. He quickly held up a hand to prevent Poppy from saying something. "I know time is important right now, but I think Mr. Potter would rather prefer to be in control of his own self wouldn't you agree? Mr. Potter, I ask that you endure a while longer. This erosion took years to get to this point. The added stress from last year has only accelerated it from decaying in years to months. Am I right Madame? Let Draco and I, and the headmaster, research some more."

"It is true about the decay of the seal. You might have frequent spells, but the seal should hold for at least ten months." Pomfrey agreed when Harry looked to her for confirmation. "Or at least, someone without Mr. Potter's power level would have that many months. Mr. Potter's power level probably gives him about two months before any permanent damage happens."

Harry gave a heavy sigh and then turned to Malfoy as he asked, "And I'm guessing since Malfoy will help with this that he knows what is going on with me?" He was wary, even after what he had overheard the Slytherins talking about.

Draco had a neutral mask on as he nodded, then probed, "Does Weasley or Granger know about any of this?"

"No," Harry said quickly "I mean, I haven't been able to sit down and talk with them, but I'm glad I didn't tell them yet. I would rather not worry them before I figure everything out."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Gryffindors."

Harry sent a half-hearted glare at Malfoy, still tired from earlier events.

"Well, Severus, as long as you know that time is a crucial factor, feel free to research some more. But if Mr. Potter is a frequent occupant in the weeks to come, he'll have to decide between the methods already found." Madame Pomfrey said as she cut in and sent a stern look to Snape. Then her gaze swept toward Harry. "Is that clear Mr. Potter?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry answered. He held his hand out for the list and Severus passed the parchment over. "I guess I'll research these options a bit more then, just in case. It would be a lot easier with Hermione but…"

"Don't worry Potter. We all know about your abysmal study habits so it's a good thing we'll be working on this together. And if people ask what we are doing together, we can just tell them that you are trying to boost your potion's grade in anticipation for Auror training or whatever, and that I'm helping you out as extra credit for Professor Snape." Draco offered with a look at Snape, receiving a nod of confirmation at the alibi.

"Well, that's settled. You gentlemen can leave now. The patient needs rest. And yes Mr. Potter, you are staying the night this time." Poppy finished as Harry opened his mouth to argue. She then walked away with Severus close behind after he gave Harry and Draco a nodded goodbye.

Draco waved goodbye and sniggered as he walked away backward, dodging the pillow Harry threw his way.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was odd how quickly he and Draco found a rhythm over the next week of school. He was glad for their less hostile rivalry and banter, but even he still found himself at a loss over the tentative truce that he had struck up with Malfoy and the Slytherins. Over the past few years he could admit that he had enjoyed the rivalry he had with Draco, finding a strange kind of comfort being around him, even if it was just negative. But now, with the truce, many of his hours were spent at the library with Draco researching and it felt odder to interact in a positive way. He found himself appreciating Malfoy's wit, sarcasm, and strangely, insults when they weren't intended as malicious. Malfoy had even apologized for some of his actions, though they weren't at the point yet to discuss anything of a sensitive nature.

He likewise didn't feel on edge or out of place so much around Malfoy as with his own friends and house. He interacted more with Draco than his own best friends over the first week of school. Every time he approached Hermione and Ron, Hermione seemed to spend most of the time covering for Ron's absences, and his non-talkative moods when Ron _was_ around Harry. The rest of the time was spent with Hermione debating or questioning his "project" and the time he spent with Malfoy.

It seemed like the other Gryffindors and quite a few from other houses were in on whatever it was going on with Ron as well. While they didn't go out of their way to ignore him, they didn't do more than say hello most of the time either. Harry felt disconnected even when someone did talk to him. He thought maybe something happened over the summer holidays, but talking with Draco, Harry learned that Death Eater activity and Voldemort in general had been rather quiet.

Aside from Malfoy, the only people talking to him on a consistent basis were Neville, Luna and the reserved Blaise Zabini and snide Pansy Parkinson. Most of it was him helping Neville with Defense and getting help with Herbology in return, and Luna mainly talked about the many creatures she believed existed, managing to draw even Draco into a few conversations. Zabini offered few words and Parkinson was just a ball of overdramatic joy.

'_I'm probably overthinking everything.' _Harry thought as he chopped up the lizard's tongue for the potion they were working on. Snape had them redoing another healing potion from last year that everyone but Hermione and Draco failed, the _**Fás**____**Cnámh**__._ Harry worked beside Ron who said about two words to him altogether. He picked the tongue up in his gloved hand, moving it closer to the pot to get ready to add after one more ingredient was added first.

'_He's just concentrating, doesn't mean he's ignoring you.' _He should be concentrating too, considering Snape looked at Ron and the Gryffindors as he revealed that current grades from last year were low for those who thought to join the Aurors or any other neanderthal occupation.

"Harry stop!" shouted Ron suddenly. Harry was so deep in thought that the sudden shout caused him to drop the lizard tongue pieces into the potion. "Get down!"

Most of the students didn't think twice before ducking under their station tables before the potion exploded. Half the room and a few students that weren't fast enough to dodge were covered in a black, tar-like substance. Some started to grow extra bones, while other's existing bones grew bigger. Snape started to vanish everyone's potions and the black substance while he had Draco help him round up those who needed to head to the hospital wing.

"What's wrong with you?!" Ron shouted as he stood up, pulling Harry up as well by the front of his robes. "What were you doing? You were trying to hurt someone weren't you?!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled in shock.

Harry pushed Ron away from him with a glare, hurt by his accusation. "You're the one that startled me!"

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, that is enough. That will be twenty-five points from Gryffindor. Everyone is to do a two and a half foot theoretical essay on this potion due in two days on Wednesday. Those who were idiotic enough not to dodge, follow Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. You are dismissed."

Everyone packed up and left the classroom in a hurry.

"Wonder what's wrong with the Golden Trio?" a loud whisper was heard on the way out.

"Ron..." Harry trailed off as Ron packed up and bolted from the room. Hermione cast a look Harry's way before she ran after Ron.

Harry sighed as he started to pack his things. He caught Snape's eye who raised an eyebrow in question. Harry just shrugged at him and Severus turned back to his desk to prepare for the next lesson. When Harry finished he waved goodbye to Neville who was still putting his things away. Harry's next class was different from Hermione and Ron so he'd have to catch them later.

'_I'm not overthinking things. Something is up with my friends.'_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

'_A right mess that was.' _Neville thought as he headed to his next lesson It was luck that it was with Hermione so he could return her potion textbook to her. '_It's so strange; I cannot believe SHE forgot a book.'_He hitched his bag higher and let out a loud sigh.

"Shh! Quiet!"

Neville stopped and glanced around at the portraits on the wall, thinking one of them hushed him. He shrugged and was about to move on when he heard whispering. Neville glimpsed a classroom door that was opened a little and walked closer. He almost decided to just leave until he heard the next part of the conversation.

"What were you thinking? You're jeopardizing the mission!" Neville recognized the unmistakable bossy tone of Hermione and leaned closer. "We are supposed to watch Harry because he said Harry could be close to losing it. And he told us to watch him and lead him back into his hands, not make him out to be dangerous!"

"But he is Hermione! You saw what happened!" Ron just about shouted.

"Ron, you're exaggerating. It was an accident. I even made a mistake today and put in three drops of acromantula spider venom instead of two and…never mind. Just, focus on the mission alright? We just have to steer Harry in his direction; he will get better under his control."

There was grumbling on Ron's end, but that was all Neville heard as he quietly scurried away.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**English biscuit**_- what the English see as a cookie.

_**When Snape jumped in front of Remus: **_In the film version, he jumped in between Remus and the Trio. In the book version, Snape was knocked out at this point.

_**Fás**____**Cnámh**__ – _Irish for bone growth, according to google translate.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings:** possible male/male intimacy, possible swearing

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns these toys. I'm just playing with them.

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, editing is sooo tedious. It doesn't help that I am a bit of a perfectionist. Let me know what you think.

Thanks for the patience and for all the lovely followers, the lovely favorites and the reviews. I didn't think I'd get this kind of response

thoughts = _italics_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Chapter 6

Harry woke to warm sunlight landing across his face. He cracked his eyes open slightly and moaned at the blinding light in his eyes. He pulled the blanket up over his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. It was Saturday, but sleep still escaped him. His stomach then grumbled in demand that he get up and feed it and gave him another reason to stay awake.

It had been almost a week since the potion's accident, and everything couldn't be more strained between him and his friends. Ron had apologized the night of the accident in the common room, saying he felt stress from his mum for him to do better this year and the fact that the twins had started to use him to test their products on again through owls. Although Ron had talked to him, the whole speech felt tense and rehearsed. He was sure everything he said was true, especially the twins, as the 'business' letters they sent him as the investor detailed their experimentation. Just, he felt sure that wasn't the real reason why Ron exploded at him in class.

Hermione tried her best to get things back to normal and had even invited him to the library for the first time since school started to help him work on his Potion's essay. Needless to say, he declined, and instead spent the next day in the library with Neville and Draco and a few of his friends working on the essay. He was sure Draco was cursed that day, considering he sniggered every time he mentioned revisions the last owner of his used Potion's textbook had made.

A tapping sound from the window interrupted his thoughts and his last attempt to go back to sleep. He sighed as he flipped back the covers and pushed the bed curtains the rest of the way open. As he sat on the edge of the bed he noticed everyone else was already gone.

'_Most likely finishing up breakfast,_' he thought as he reached over to seize his wand and cast a tempus spell. He gave a heavy sigh. It was a couple of hours past breakfast. '_I'll have to snag something from the kitchens then._'

The tapping sounded again, this time louder and faster. Harry stood up, stretched his arms over his head, and went over to the window. He opened it and in flew a plump tawny owl. It hooted at him as it stuck its leg out. He pulled the envelope off before going to his trunk to get some owl snacks. Harry set the treats in front of the owl before he turned back to the envelope. It had Gringotts written across the front in golden cursive. He ripped it open and pulled out the letter inside.

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Salutations. I hope this letter finds you well. Those from old wizarding families are contacted and given a chance before they come of age to go over their existing assets and other legal matters. Normally, this process would go through the parents, or a magical guardian. In your case, being the heir to the Potter family and with your parents deceased, you have become head of the family, and of age, a year early, and currently do not have a magical guardian to guide you through this first step. _

_For this reason, these matters are being addressed to you directly this year instead of through your will executioner and proxy guardian like in previous years. You will need to pick a guardian to help guide you until you hit your full inheritance magical wise and who will help advise you, but that issue can be discussed in person. We at Gringotts would like to have you stop by in the near future. Please send a reply with an available appointment day and time at your convenience._

_May you always be prosperous,_

_**Chefe **__**Baštinu**_

"Previous years of what? A guardian? I thought that was the Dursleys?" Harry shook his head before he penned a response for this coming up Saturday. The headmaster had surprised everyone with an extra Hogsmeade weekend in the first month so he wouldn't need to ask Professor McGonagall for permission to leave the castle.

He tied the letter to the owl, pet it, and sent it on its way, and watched it through the window until it vanished into the late morning sky. He sighed as he walked back to his trunk, pulled out clean clothes and headed to the bathrooms. Harry took a quick shower, attempted to tame his hair, and strode down the stairs to the common room.

'_Maybe Hermione and Ron are there. Feels like we haven't had a real conversation since school started two weeks ago._' There were only a few Gryffindors in the common room, either studying, doing homework or goofing off, but none were his best friends.

"Harry," Neville called from one of the corners. He waved Harry over, making room for him at his table. "Finally up I see."

"Yeah. Have you seen Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked and glanced around the room again, missing Neville's troubled expression. Neville fidgeted, feeling somewhat guilty for not informing Harry about the conversation he had heard between Ron and Hermione last week. But he also didn't want to stir anything up since he didn't know the whole story yet. Harry turned back to the dirty blond haired boy waiting for an answer.

"We-well, I haven't seen Ron since breakfast, but Hermione said something about research and the library."

"Thanks Neville." Harry leaned forward as he glanced at the parchments spread on the table. "What are you working on?"

"Defense homework. Ah, actually, could you help me with it? I know we only have to do the written work on this, but I wanted to start working on the practical as well."

"Sure, how about we head to the Room of Requirements to practice? Let me go get my homework. I'm stuck on a section of my Herbology essay. "

Harry waited for an affirmative before he dashed up the stairs to collect his homework. He came back down to find Neville packed up and ready to go and they proceeded to leave the tower together. They talked on the way about anything they could think of and Harry realized that he missed doing this with Ron and Hermione. They stopped by the kitchens first to grab some finger food and then he led Neville to the Room, listening to him talk about Herbology while he ate. Harry finished just as they came to the corridor and began the walk around, thinking of a place for relaxing, researching, and practicing. The door seemed to hesitate before appearing all the way, which was weird to Harry as it had never done that before.

They walked into a spacious room done in shades of blue and green. On the left side were several armchairs and sofas alternating between dark blue and forest green that sat in front of a fireplace. Behind the sofas on the opposite wall was a huge bookcase. An oak table and several books were piled on top in front of the bookcase. The right side of the room consisted of a large open space for spell practice. Harry continued to gaze out to the right, his eyes widening a fraction.

'_No wonder the Room faltered before appearing._' Someone was already in the room. Though, every other time someone else was in the room, the door just didn't appear at all.

"Hey Draco. What are you doing here?" Harry questioned as Neville fidgeted beside him, still nervous about being around Draco, especially with a wand in his hand. Draco lowered his wand slowly, a calculating look in his eyes.

"Potter. I came to do some more research for that extra credit you and I are working on for Professor Snape." Draco said with a glance at Neville. "I also planned to practice some Transfiguration and Defense. Guess you had similar thoughts if the Room let you in here."

"Extra credit? Um, I'm sure I need some too. Is it too late to join?" Neville inquired.

Harry looked over at Draco who just shrugged and went back to practicing on turning one chair into two small animals. Harry sighed and led Neville to one of the sofas and began to explain what the extra credit really was. Everything soon came out in a rush. His concerns over the seals on him, and how he didn't think the potion Severus had found and made would be able to suppress the symptoms for much longer. The worries he had about everyone's behavior toward him, especially Ron and Hermione. Everything he would normally discuss with them, he told to Neville, and Draco, who had come over and sat down during his tirade.

"I don't know. It's just, it seems like I'm back in second year, except everyone is too scared to actively flee from me and talk about me to my face this time." Harry finished.

Draco gave a loud sigh, drawing both their attention to him. "Man Potter, since when did you care what people thought? Someone would think you were a girl with all this talk about feelings going on."

"Malfoy!" Neville hissed in warning before he realized what he had done. He fidgeted before a determined look crossed his face and he glared at Draco again.

"Don't worry Neville. _Draco _was just trying to get me angry on purpose so I would not dwell and act sorry for myself anymore. In his own way he's _trying_ to help me." Harry explained and rolled his eyes when Draco merely looked away with a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks.

Neville observed the exchange in silence and then said, "I don't know. Ron and Hermione have been weird for a while now. They were saying odd things about you on the train ride. And there has been some stuff said in the common room from other Gryffindors. Recently since I've started hanging around you, I haven't heard much of anything, like, everyone's afraid to say things around me now too. And…the day of the accident in Potions, I ran across Ron and Hermione in a deserted classroom. I overheard them talking about some sort of mission regarding you Harry, about getting you back under c-control."

"Well, well, that doesn't sound so friendly does it? It's definitely nothing good for Potter here. It seems loyalties have shifted elsewhere for those Gryffindorks. I could always have them interrogated?" Malfoy drawled. He jumped minutely when Harry laid his hand on top of his. Draco looked over at him and Harry's face was neutral as he let out a heavy sigh at the information he was hearing.

"If anyone's going to interrogate them about this-mission to control me-it's going to be me. Until then, I'll just have to be more cautious around them, make them think I'm not onto them so that they let something slip. Don't do anything Draco, just, watch. You too, Neville. Now, I'm going to change the subject. How about we start on that homework? Draco, you care to help us practice?" Harry asked. He finally noticed he still had his hand on Draco's and a light dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks. He released Draco's hand and left after receiving a soft 'yes' from him. Harry got up and beckoned Neville over to the practice area.

He started to show Neville the right hand movements for the defense work as Draco sat for a moment longer, his hands balled into fists on his lap. He felt upset for Harry, yet angry at him too. He let out a deep breath and shook his head. '_One way or another I'll find out what those losers are planning before they have a chance to hurt Harry_.'

He was surprised at the intensity of his thoughts for a moment but then welcomed it. An unreadable look appeared in his eyes as he absently rubbed the hand Harry had touched.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry fiddled with the hem of his cloak as he strolled through the mass of students. He was a ball of nerves as he made his way toward Gringotts the morning of the Hogsmeade weekend. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. It was a routine visit to Gringotts, no need to feel anxious.

'_Well, the only times I've come here were to take out money, not sit down for a chat.'_

He stopped in front of Gringotts and stood there a few moments longer, taking in a huge breath. Harry sucked in another one and then strode through the silver doors. He looked around for a moment before finding a free goblin behind the long counter and made his way forward.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, excuse me, I have an appointment with Mr. Chefe Baštinu__set for nine o'clock?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter," the goblin said after a glance at his scar. "Right this way sir."

The goblin hopped down from his tall stool and made his way around the counter. He wore the standard Gringotts uniform of scarlet and gold, accentuated by a gold chain. He gave a small nod before walking toward the stone archway leading to the vaults. They made a left down a narrow stone hallway lit with torches, passing many wooden doors with gold lettering etched into them. They came to a wide stairway that led up to another floor with several doors arranged in a semi-circle. The door in the center was grand, taller than all the others, and made from stone. The name place on the front had no name, just the title 'Grand Head.'

The goblin walked toward the door and pulled a long rope cord hanging in place of a door handle. There was a loud gong that sounded four times before the door split down the middle and started to open.

"If that is all sirs?" the goblin asked Harry.

"Ah, yes, thank you sir." Harry answered, surprising the goblin who then smiled a toothy grin.

"You are most welcome sir. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call one of us." The goblin made a grand bow then disappeared down the stairs.

Harry shook his head, turned back to the stone doors that were opened half-way, and walked inside.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. Please, sit." said the goblin sitting behind the desk, motioning toward a chair in front of him. Harry sat down and took that brief moment to gaze around the room. Shelves lined the other three walls filled with parchments and many devices, some filled with gems, metals, and coins. There was a long stone table to the left filled with rocks and minerals of all kinds and other strange devices that he couldn't make out. Harry turned his gaze back to the desk in front of him, the stone nameplate reading Chefe Baštinu__in gold lettering_**. **_He watched as the goblin shuffled some parchments around then gazed up.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Potter. I am the head of Gringotts,__Chefe Baštinu_**. **_You can call me Chefe_**.**_ May I call you Harry?" he inquired and after a brief pause, Harry nodded. "Harry, you are here for several reasons. As you know legally, you have come into your inheritance a year earlier than most, do to you being the next, and last, Potter Family heir. What I wanted to go over with you today was the wills left for you. Everything else is matters all heirs go over around this time in a family such as yours with their parents or a guardian, but you have neither, technically. Now, the wills discussed today are of the Potters and Sirius Black, and I also wanted to take this time to go over any monetary asset questions you might have. Like I said, aside from that first step, everything else will need to be discussed with a guardian, which I hope you have a candidate in mind. Now, you must be wondering why you had to come and see me, the head of this place for such a simple matter."

"Yeah, I had wondered. If this is just a routine occurrence for family heirs I figured I'd get a regular associate or, I'm not sure what the proper titles are for goblins. Sorry." Harry admitted sheepishly scratching his head.

"Well, normally that is what happens. But, I was given an important task to complete. In case something happened, I was instructed by your mother to deliver a letter to you when you became of age." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Chefe__pulled a letter from the top of the parchments and handed it to Harry who took it with a small tremble.

"Harry, this letter was delivered to us, in person by your mother, Mrs. Lily Potter. She took extreme precaution and used any manner of spells to make sure only you could read it. She even had us do an _**Extractum Memoria**_, a more precise goblin spell to erase the exact memory of the letter and her visit here. She also figured it would be better and safer for you to read the letter here, under goblin magic and secrecy, away from possible prying eyes. Those are the reasons why you were asked here. Understand?" __

"Ye-" Harry managed to croak out before he had to clear his throat. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now if you will. I can leave and give you some privacy while you read the letter if you want?"

"No, no, just…" Harry trailed off as he shook his head. He paused before he proceeded to unfold the parchment from the envelope.

_Harry, my little boy,_

_Are you well? I hope you are doing well. If you're reading this, that means something has happened to me and for that I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't be there for you, to raise you, hug you, and protect you. This letter is only a portion of what I want to say. One of the main things I wanted to tell you in this letter is be weary of those around you, who might try to control you. They might seem the most benevolent but are actually the most dangerous, someone like Dumbledore. Please think, don't just brush this off. I…had this feeling for a long time and I don't know why, but be careful around him. If he has you as enamored with him as most others are, this might come to be a shock to you, but just think about it and be cautious. The prophecy is not all it seems, though I wish I knew and could tell you why, except for just a gut feeling._

_If you ever need help while you're at school just know that you can turn to Severus Snape. Don't let his sour attitude and dislike for your father turn you from him. He can be a great ally and source of information. Even after the falling out we had, I still felt concern for him, still considered him a friend. It still took me a while before I realized that I wasn't angry at him anymore, just sad that he was unable to let go of his anger and hate. I wanted to reconcile later and sent a letter, but he was still mixed up with Voldemort. James stopped me from communicating with him, even after I told him Snape was my brother in blood like Petunia-_

"What?!" Harry shouted suddenly. He glanced up at Chefe to see him staring at him with a frown, his quill point on the paper in a puddle of ink. Harry flushed red and mumbled an apology before going back to reading the letter.

_-like Petunia is my sister in blood. James just thought it was a trick that the Dark Lord had orchestrated. _

_All that I've said, all my research and notes, can be confirmed in my personal journals. The journals were started during my second year of Hogwarts and are hidden under the center statue in the rose garden at Godric's Hollow. You have to have knowledge of the journals and have to be of Evan's blood. They will detail the __**O**__**cculta**____**F**__**amilia**____**L**__**inea**__**e **__potion I used to discover, by accident, that Snape was my brother. It had been an extra credit Advanced Potion assignment I took on in sixth year. If you are an heir, it displays the heirs of branch family members. And it was chance that Severus became official head of his family through magic early, or the potion wouldn't have found him. _

_Please think Harry, confirm the truth with your eyes. Don't let anyone tell you anything without you going and checking and researching. Don't let anyone lead you around, even if it's someone revered like Dumbledore. He's good at telling half-truths and avoiding letting the whole story come through, all in the name of 'the greater good,' even if it might sacrifice someone. Please, just be careful Harry. Just know that nothing and I mean nothing, will make less proud of you, or make me love you less. Take care,_

_Love, _Mummy

Harry took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and wiped his eyes. He shook his head, hoping to clear the cloud of emotion running through him. He cleared his throat again before he looked up at Chefe and asked, "Can I see the Potter will please?"

The goblin just nodded and grabbed them from the same pile as the letter. He skipped most of the monetary assets and instead read everything else, including where he was supposed to be places as a child. As he read on, a glare appeared on his face, and some of the items surrounding him started to shake.

"I never had to live with them!" Harry exclaimed. The stone nameplate flew from the desk before Harry started to take deep breaths to calm himself down. A list of possible caretakers at the end listed the Dursleys as dead last with people like Sirius and Remus at the top. He read on, a little calmer, before he inquired, "Does this place have something like account statements, something to detail where money goes that I can look over?"

Chefe just blinked at Harry in confusion. "You've never seen one? Your proxy-guardian should have discussed this with you every year since you went to Hogwarts."

"I…never even realized I had a guardian. I always assumed those were the Dursleys, if you can call them guardians anyway."

Chefe made a grunt sound before he rifled through some parchments and handed a few recent ones to Harry. He perused the lists for a long moment, his brows furrowing. "Where's all this money going? Aside from Hogwarts expenses, I don't spend a lot. And this is a lot of money going out."

"You, you mean you don't know?" the goblin asked as he took the parchments back and scrutinized them. He appeared to grow angry as he rifled through more sheets, matching transactions on the statements to other parchments. He mumbled under his breath and then snapped his fingers and a book appeared before him. "Your will executioner and proxy guardian brought several notes from you stating the release of funds on many occasions. This book has all the notes from you from over the years. We had them tested to make sure they were from you as well. Hmm, the statements don't say were the money goes, most were miscellaneous."

"Who is this will executioner and, proxy-guardian?" Harry asked looking over the recent account history to see if he could decipher some of the initials and notes and find out where the money went. "And if I'm of age, why do I still need a guardian?"

The goblin grumbled some more before he answered Harry. "Both are Dumbledore of course. Sirius Black was to be the will executioner and magical guardian, but he was put in prison. There's a paper where he signed his duties over to Dumbledore the night he was put in Azkaban. And Remus Lupin was named a guardian, but due to his affliction he turned that over to Dumbledore as well. The professor was only a proxy guardian until you picked one yourself. As for why you still need one, the guardian you pick would be a magical one. Like a regular guardian who guides you through your estate, the magical guardian also guides you through the use or restraint of your magic until your complete magical inheritance comes in or until they are deemed unnecessary. You would need to do your own research to understand for yourself. Tch, seems like the proxy hasn't been doing his job either way. He's supposed to keep you informed of the activity with your accounts and assets and helping you to pick a guardian more suited to you."

"None of this makes sense. All these charges and everything else, what is going on?" Harry sat back heavily in the chair churning everything around in his head. All the weirdness with the will and guardianship had his mind flash back to his mother's letter, and the warnings she had given him. Something was going on.

"Well, until we get this figured out, I can ban anyone access to your vaults for now, especially since you are head of not one, but two houses, and of age."

Two houses? Oh, right, the Black Family. He still needed to go over Sirius' will too. "Yes, please. Please make it so no one is able to change anything without me being present personally." Harry thought a little more before he glanced at the parchments in his lap. "There are several more things I'd like to discuss if you have the time…?"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Please read and review. I love constructive criticism. If you hate something, tell me WHY, don't just flame. Let me know if there is too much detail, not enough, just enough. Do you want to see a little more interactions between certain characters, see a little more of side characters, etc.? Plot too slow, too fast, just fast enough? Any opinions on the letter? I kept revising it over and over; still think something is missing though. Thanks for reading!

_**Chefe **__**Baštinu**_– Portugese/Croation for 'boss' and 'of inheritance' according to google translate

_**Extractum Memoria**_ – Latin for 'extract memory' according to google translate

_**O**__**cculta**____**F**__**amilia**____**L**__**inea**__**e **_– Latin for 'hidden family lines' according to google translate


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings:** slash, swearing

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns these toys. I'm just playing with them.

**A/N:** All chapters have had minor grammatical and structural changes done and small tidbits of information added and/or edited out. This chapter and the next might be a bit predictable. There's really no exciting/different way to reveal this information. And I just wanted the chapter to be done with, it frustrated me so much.

_Italics = _thoughts

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Chapter 7

It had been several days since his visit to Gringotts. There had been some things discussed with Chefe, much of it had to do with the two wills and the inheritance he had received, and the mess with the money. The other had been about his guardianship. Even though he was of age because of the death of his parents, he magically was underage and was still required to have a guardian.

He spent the next few days around Ron and Hermione, often with Neville present, to see if he could glean anything from them. Aside from the continued weird vibes he got when around them, he wasn't successful in figuring out anything. So far, they continued to act as if nothing had happened, as if they had not spent the first two weeks of school basically ignoring him. The rest of the house and school were persistent in their awkward interactions with him. Luna continued to explain that the growing population of nargles contributed to the whispering of confusing things in their ears. Pansy just scoffed at her while Blaise just rolled his eyes.

_Man, I just can't deal with this right now.' _Harry rubbed at his temples, the stress giving him a headache.

He started packing up as his headache got worse. He had come to the library during his free period to read more of his mother's journals, specifically the one dedicated strictly to her research with the _**O**__**cculta**____**F**__**amilia**____**L**__**inea**__**e **_potion. With the help of Chefe, he had been able to visit Godric's Hollow that same day to retrieve the journals his mother had mentioned in the letter. Right now he was supposed to be waiting for Draco and Neville to get out of Arithmancy and Herbology respectively. He would just explain to them later why he left, though they sort of got on well enough without him there to play peace maker.

He looked up at the sound of muffled voices, but his vision was blurry. He took a few steps toward the two yellowish splotches before everything went black.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry woke with a groan, his head throbbing. He kept his arm over his eyes as he adjusted to the noise around him. He groaned again as he took in the white ceiling of the infirmary.

"That is exactly how I felt when I found you again." A voice intoned from his side. Harry turned toward the voice and saw Draco sitting in the chair next to his bed. He held a large text in his hands and his legs were crossed at the ankles. Harry tried to say something then dissolved into a fit of coughing. Draco set aside his book and reached for the water pitcher beside the bed and poured him a glass. He took it with a grateful nod and drowned the whole glass in seconds.

"Looks like those potions aren't going to work too much longer." Harry noted. He closed his eyes and fell back onto his pillows. He took several deep breathes before looking over at Draco again. "You find anything yet? We might just have to go with one of the headmaster's options. I don't think I can hold out for much longer." He finished, tired.

Draco gazed at him, concerned, before he glanced away. "No, and don't think I haven't been looking either. I've…never mind. Severus said he had something for you, another potion to starve off the effects for a little longer. I swear, sometimes he acts like he's got another godchild." The last part was a quiet mutter, but Harry still heard.

"What?"

"Oh, uh, I just meant…he's a little more open about his feelings concerning you, and he might as well have taken on another godson. I know I have my father and all, but sometimes it's like I have a second one in Severus." Draco shook his head at the thought.

Harry contemplated that before he asked, "Have…Ron and Hermione been by?"

"No, Dumbledore was through. Said he didn't want to distress them while they were in class. He allowed me here only because I have a free period and after that I have Runes, but I'm doing independent study in that and don't have to be there."

Harry nodded at this and could not find it in himself to be truly upset about them. For a while he wondered why he wasn't more upset, as there still wasn't any concrete evidence about his friends. Though all these circumstances point to something going on, he still didn't want to believe it. He scrunched up his nose at that thought. _There has to be some good reason for them to act like this. Or I'm just in denial._

He let out a loud sigh before asking, "What time is it? Do you know where Snape is right now?"

Draco raised an eyebrow in thought before he replied, "It's about time for **evening tea** so he should be in his room I imagine."

"Great," Harry said, looking around for Madame Pomfrey. "I need to ask him something. You can come too I guess." He stood from the bed and put his robes on, grabbing his wand and glasses. He spotted his bag next to the bed and seized that too.

"Thanks Potter. Glad you decided to include me, seeing as you know where Severus' rooms are located." Draco stated and rolled his eyes.

Harry blushed and mumbled something Draco didn't catch before hurrying out the hospital before Madame Pomfrey could see and stop him. He stopped outside the hospital doors and waited for Draco to lead the way, trying to ignore the smirk on his face.

A moment later they stood inside Snape's sitting room, Severus standing with narrowed eyes as he asked if they wanted tea. At their affirmative, he called the house elf, Skipple, back to order additional cups and more substantial food including sandwiches and fruit. As they settled down and took a few sips, Harry looked around, noting the many oak bookshelves and cabinets filled with books and potions ingredients. Everything looked neat inside the cabinets even though they were full. On the right wall from the door they had entered stood another door which probably led to the bathroom, loo, and bedroom. The front wall housed a fireplace and in front of it rested an oak table with the food and drinks, surrounded by a dark green chair and strangely, a settee. They headed toward the chair and settee and Harry finally turned his eyes back to Snape when he started speaking.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of my students' company at tea time? Especially since I'm sure one of them was not discharged by Madame Pomfrey?" he questioned, watching them both before turning his gaze to Draco who shrugged elegantly. Harry tore his eyes away from Draco with a shake of his head and turned to address Snape.

"I, I know this is random but, you were friends with my mum right?"

Both Slytherins raised an eyebrow and if Harry wasn't focused on Snape's answer, he would have laughed at their synchronicity.

"Yes, though I-"

"I recently went to Gringotts, a few days ago actually. I've been made the head of two houses so I'm legally an adult." He blurted then stopped.

"Where are you going with this Potter?" Severus snapped a little irritated at being interrupted and at Harry's pause.

Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

"Although I'm legally an adult, I'm still required to have a magical guardian. I'm not sure on all the details really, but um, I wanted to know if you'd be that guardian?" He finished in a rush.

Severus and Draco stared at him in shock, Draco's mouth handing open a fraction while Severus was more dignified, his eyes widening only slightly. Severus lifted his cup taking a few calming sips before setting his cup back down.

"As much as I appreciate the thought, I think it would be…slightly inappropriate and dangerous for me to be your guardian. If there are any issues I'm sure the headmaster would speak with you about them. Besides, there are no ties between us that would make the switch to me legal."

"The headmaster, I don't know. There's something off with him this year, and I think it might have to do with the current issues I am having. Apparently he hasn't been too honest with me about my affairs. And, I know we've had our differences, but, well, you're rather straight with me and…you're… my uncle." the last part was mumbled quietly, but since the room had been quiet to begin with, the Slytherins heard him.

Draco's hand raised in a stopping gesture. "Hold on, what the hell was that last part?"

"Language Draco."

"Sorry, but seriously, Harry, are you trying to kill us with shock?" Draco exaggerated. "Severus is-your uncle? That's not possible."

"Yes, it is. It's something I found out at Gringotts. My mother left me a letter explaining everything and gave me directions to her journals for confirmation."

"If I could see the letter, Potter?" Severus asked in a quiet voice.

Harry nodded, leaned over toward his bag and rummaged around before pulling the letter out, which he carried everywhere with him. After a thought he pulled out the journal that listed her progress with the potion as well and handed both to Severus.

"She mentions you in the last paragraph on the second page" Severus just gave a nod in acknowledgement and respectfully went straight to that section of the letter and didn't read anything else.

After a quick read, he pinched the bridge of his nose and then turned his gaze toward the fireplace. He shook his head minutely before twisting back around. "If you don't mind, I'd like to study this journal for a while before making a decision. Not that I don't want to say yes," Severus said quickly at Harry's crestfallen expression, "I just…need to find a way that the headmaster won't be able to meddle in this."

Harry got the feeling that that was not the whole reason, but who was he to pressure anyone? He had waited several days and would have probably waited longer to ask if not for his recent trip to the hospital.

Draco pulled Harry toward the door as Severus' gaze drifted back to the fireplace, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

_With this information, I can do something I should have done a long time ago._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

They were halfway between the Gryffindor and Slytherin rooms before Draco said anything.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise." Draco declared. He saw Harry's downtrodden face and before he knew what he was doing, Draco had one arm around his shoulders. Harry leaned in, his chin resting on Draco's shoulder. They stood that way for a second before Draco gently pulled Harry away, catching another whiff of his pine-scented shampoo. "Hey don't worry, I'm sure he wanted to agree right then, but he does have to think about his position and Dumbledore's possible interference. He's very careful like that. The point is, he's just trying to make sure everything goes smoothly."

Harry nodded distractedly, staring down at his shoes. He mumbled a quick goodbye and walked the rest of the way toward Gryffindor tower. His heart was beating fast, and although he knew why, he didn't want to dwell on it and get his hopes up. _He was just being a good friend, that was it._ The thought still didn't stop him from hoping otherwise though.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Draco watched him go before turning the opposite way.

_Uncle uh? Strange turn of events. Although…_ He had just passed the library when an idea came to him. He knew the perfect solution. He just needed a little more information. He spent the remaining hours before curfew in the library, and after up on his bed researching and making sure everything was checked out, down to the smallest detail. By four am, tired but happy, he had his plan designed. He would have to wait until later that day to get it to Severus and Harry.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry woke the next morning fairly early, considering his mind wouldn't be quiet last night. He threw his arm over his eyes as his face started to heat up. He was sure that his new favorite smell was whatever that exotic cologne Draco wore was. It had led to a rather…active imagination last night. _Seriously, and just from the smell of his cologne too! I'm such a freak. Should have known I wasn't over this. And becoming his friend didn't help matters either. Damn it!_

Sulking, he got up with a pout and grabbed the stuff he needed before heading to the bathroom. He came out a little while later and started to get his bag together. He stood up and was about to leave the dorm when he saw someone else was up.

Aside from him, Neville was the only one up so far, tending to the plant by his bed. It was a _**boho laqueo**_**, **some odd looking plant with reaching vines, dark blue four petal flowers, and a pale yellow bulb that seemed to glow every once in a while.

"Hey Neville." He greeted quietly.

"Hiya Harry." Neville glanced up at him and then out the window. He grimaced before he started to put away his tools and gloves.

Harry chuckled. Neville tended to forget the time and his surroundings when he worked on anything plant related. He hoped that included his odd walk to the bathroom earlier too. "How long have you been up?"

"Probably about two hours or so. I couldn't go back to sleep so decided to work on this little guy." He whispered with a nod toward the plant, a fond smile stretching across his face. "Hey, do you mind waiting while I get ready? We can head down together?"

Harry nodded his head as Neville ran around and gathered his things for the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed. Now that he wasn't thinking about his embarrassing night, he had time to think about other things. He kept repeating the conversation that he had in Severus' rooms over and over. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything? Maybe he should have waited a bit longer. _Ugh, get it together Harry! What's done is done._ He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck before crossing his arms with a scowl and flopping backward. That's exactly how Neville found him when he emerged from the bathroom.

He walked over and poked Harry in his side before asking, "You alright there?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry, was just thinking about something."

"Yeah, I understand." Neville glanced around at the other sleeping boys before gesturing for them to leave the rooms. They made it to the common room before he said anything else. "Is it about…that problem?" He inquired in a whisper as they made their way across the room.

Harry just shook his head. "Well, it has to do with the result of that problem, I guess, not exactly about the problem."

Neville made a noise at that and didn't push further, instead changing the subject as they made their way to the Great Hall. Since they were early, there weren't a lot of people in the hall. He glanced over at the Slytherin table to see if Draco was there. He frowned a bit when he spotted Blaise and Pansy but not him. _Odd, they usually always come together._ He turned back to his breakfast with a pout. Neville laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at him. He smiled before he started to eat, making a comment here or there at Neville's small talk.

As he was about to leave for his first class, a piece of parchment with only the words, 'Agreed, my rooms at evening tea,' appeared in front of him. He swirled around to look at Snape, who met his eye briefly and gave a minute nod. Going into his first class, Harry couldn't stop grinning, not like he tried very hard to anyway.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Evening tea: **read that it was a light snack between 3-5PM.

_**O**__**cculta**____**F**__**amilia**____**L**__**inea**__**e **_– Latin for 'hidden family lines' according to google translate

_**Boho laqueo**_ – Korean and Latin for protective snare according to google translate

R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings:** slash, swearing

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns these toys. I'm just playing with them.

**A/N: I have not abandoned this fic! Nor will I ever. It might take a while, but there will be updates.**

**Sorry for another bombardment of your inboxes. I reread every chapter before I start a new one and I tend to notice grammer errors, missing words, and incorrect flow so the perfectionist in me has to fix it.**

**And sorry for the long wait. This chapter and the next gave me severe writer's block, not to mention between full time college classes and at least 30+ hours of work. **

**Still not happy with this chapter and it's not nearly as long as the previous chapters, but I figured you guys needed something after so long. Hopefully you guys have some suggestions, especially about the next chapter which I was hoping to make the ritual. Feel free to float any ideas my way!**

_Italics = _thoughts

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Chapter 8

"I think more people are going to think you're insane now." Neville quipped, referring to Harry's cheery mood that day. He sat down at their usual table in the library next to Harry and pulled out his homework, some parchment, and quills.

"Yeah, well," Harry's replied unenthusiastically. Classes were over and he still had a few hours before he went to see Severus. His morning high was diminishing. He didn't want to think that it had anything to do with a certain person being missing all day.

"I would understand considering everything; even if the part with Professor Snape is too frightening to think about." Neville only received a grunt for his comment. Harry stretched his arms out in front of him and dropped his head onto his arms. _Where is he? I haven't seen him all day. He rarely misses a lesson if he can help it. _He let out a groan, muffled by the robe sleeve his face was pressed into.

Neville just rolled his eyes at Harry's antics. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. Probably slept in or something."

Harry lifted his head and stared at Neville with wide eyes. _Please tell me that I did not just say that out loud?_ A small blush dusted his cheeks and he let out a small cough and glanced away. "I don't know what you're talking about. If I'm worried, it's about - this essay." Harry fibbed as he rushed to grab his parchment and just received another eye roll for his troubles.

"Yep, of course that's what it is." Neville lowered his eyes back to his homework, his voice softening as he said, "I'd be concerned if you weren't worried."

They sat in silence for a moment and both glanced up as they felt someone approaching them.

Harry just ignored the new arrivals while Neville watched as Blaise pulled out a chair for Pansy and then sat down himself. Pansy pulled out some homework, along with a copy of _Witch Weekly_, not even pretending an attempt at talking to them.Blaise opened his Charms book and took out some parchment before he turned to Harry, his brows furrowing.

"Potter, as funny as it is, why are you banging your head on the table?" Blaise asked with his usual nonchalant tone.

"Oh Harry's just being dramatic." Neville answered before Harry could say anything.

Pansy glanced over her magazine at them, an eyebrow raised. "That is not being dramatic. That is being an idiot. Being dramatic is an art, one that Potter does not possess the skill for."

She turned back to her magazine and attempted to start reading again, while ignoring Blaise's narrowed eyes directed at her and Harry's pitiful face. Though, Harry wasn't sure why Blaise was glaring at her.

"Pansy, darling."

She rolled her eyes over the top of the weekly at Blaise before answering, "Potter, I didn't get a chance until now to say this, but Draco said he stayed up late so you might not see him for most of the day. So no need to worry your pretty little head off."

Harry sat up straight and looked at her. "What? I'm not worrying." He shot a dirty look at both Neville who had coughed none to discreetly at his lie and Blaise who had scoffed, as his face heated up slightly. "Wait, it took you until now to tell me this? You saw me at breakfast! And we had two classes together!"

"What can I say, chasing after you was not on my agenda today. Besides I'm no one's messenger." Pansy said with a shrug.

"Don't take it to heart Potter. Envy is an ugly emotion." Blaise stated flippantly.

"Envious? About what?" She scoffed with venom and glowered at Blaise, daring him to answer.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and let out a small chuckle. "You knew it was never going to happen. He's only been obsessed since first year." He leaned over closer to her so the Gryffindors could not hear. "You will never be second place. He cares for you too much."

She continued to glare at him for a second longer before she turned her stare to Harry. She relaxed her face into her usual mask of indifference and turned back to her magazine.

Neville and Harry just looked at each other in confusion before going back to their studies.

It seemed that no time had passed since Blaise and Pansy's entrance before all four of them were heading out to their own respective destinations. Harry headed down to Severus' rooms with the necessary paperwork for him to sign that he had received from Gringotts. As he got closer his footsteps slowed. He licked his lips and wiped his dampening hands on his robes. He wondered if he should have thought about this more. Maybe Severus had changed his mind, had come to his senses about wanting him. He just couldn't face that kind of rejec-

Harry jumped as the door he didn't know he stood in front of swung open. He looked up at Severus' calm face and then ran his hand through his hair.

"Harry," Severus uttered softly. He stepped aside motioning for Harry to come in. With a hesitant smile, he silently entered the room. Not much had changed since that last time. The area they had used for tea was again ready with evening tea. Severus gestured for Harry to sit down then poured them each a cup before sitting down also.

In silence, Harry pulled the Gringotts documents out of his bag and set them in his lap. "Umm," Harry mumble, "if you're having second thoughts-"

"Never." Severus responded strongly. "Actually I am… pleased about this change of events. If anything, with this, I can do something I should have done a long time ago." He sat his cup down after taking another sip and stood up and headed toward some papers sitting on top of a dresser. He came back over and sat down slowly, keeping the papers in his lap as well.

"I have a proposition for you." Severus started and then paused. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Along with me becoming your guardian, I'd like to also adopt you."

Harry's mouth fell open at this. Severus hesitated and then continued in a low voice.

"I had fleeting thoughts to adopt you throughout the years after Voldemort's apparent death. At first it was a passing thought I assumed was brought on by guilt over…Lily's death. But after a while, getting to know you, I realized that I didn't mind your company, even if they were fleeting moments. There are, and probably will be, times when you irritate me and I you; and times when I'll interfere in your business more than you would like and you will be angry at me. But, after all these years of knowing each other, it doesn't seem like anything new." He scowled as he finished, "And adopting you will also give an added protection from those who would try to interfere in your life, say that you're too young to decide your own fate, or in this case, a guardian, especially someone like me. You would of course retain your name and titles."

Surprised, Harry could only stare at the man, his blind blank. And here he was worried Severus might have changed his mind! A quick thought about the Dursleys's almost made him say no and the only reason he didn't was because he had heard Draco talk about Snape protecting him. He wouldn't purposely hurt him, at least not like the Dursleys.

"Don't you need to have permission from my aunt and uncle for this to happen?" Harry asked, cautiously optimistic.

Severus just shook his head. "Considering what was left in your families' will, I outrank them when it comes to guardianship automatically."

Harry nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat with difficulty before a huge smile crossed his face. "As a Gryffindor, I'm known for following my instincts and my instinct is to say yes."

A small smile of relief crossed Severus's face. "Good, good." Severus cleared his throat and held up the papers that had been in his lap the entire time. "These are the papers that we will both need to sign to make it official. I'll have to send them off tomorrow to the Department of Familial Affairs. It might take a day or two to finalize though."

"And these are the papers you need to sign as consent to be my guardian. I'll have to send them over to Chefe at Gringotts tomorrow and it should take effect almost immediately." Harry said.

They both looked at each other in the eye before letting out small laughs and handing the respective papers over to each other. An ink pot with two quills floated over and rested on the table between them. In the silence, papers were turned and quills scratched across paper, sealing each other's commitment to each other.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Things were not going according to plan. For whatever reason, Ron and Hermione were not following the game plan. He had thought he had impressed on them, at least on the practical Hermione, how much Harry _needed_ some guidance right now, that he was precariously close to losing his way and only someone like him could help him. And now this.

Dumbledore squinted over his half-moon glasses at the letter from Gringotts that he had received back when he tried to acquire a little more funding for his…projects.

If it hadn't have been for Severus, Harry would have been forced to make a decision at the start of the term eighteen days ago when he was in the hospital the first time and scared about the seal. There wouldn't be this little road block now. Foolish Severus. He had to go and give Harry the hope of the dampening potions. They were working but Harry was too powerful for them to be effective much longer. He'll have to make a decision soon on that front.

Now, who could this new guardian of Harry's be? He was sure that was the only reason he was forbidden access to Hary's Gringotts now. Only a formal guardian would be able to cancel his proxy guardian access. The keys from the other faults had vanished as well.

_Probably to this new guardian as well._

He let out a resigned sigh, rubbing his forehead. He turned toward the chess game that he had been working on for years. Dumbledore sat thoughtful for a moment before moving a white piece to capture the enemy's black knight. He smiled.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Read and review. Again, ideas and suggestions welcome!**


End file.
